


Miliardy lat samotności

by Deemene



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Death, Demons, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deemene/pseuds/Deemene
Summary: Bo demony są nieśmiertelne i nie powinny mieć znaków duszy.





	Miliardy lat samotności

**Author's Note:**

> Mój hołd dla Soulmates AU, ponieważ nieważne, jakim statkiem akuratnie kręcę, zawsze kończę na szukaniu tego motywu.
> 
> No i Billdip, bo chyba jestem już niezdolna do pisania czegokolwiek innego.

Bycie demonem zdecydowanie miało swoje plusy, duże plusy — jak posiadanie rozległej wiedzy. Potęga. Bycie nieśmiertelnym. Ale z biegiem lat stawało się męczące. Cała ta sprawa z nieśmiertelnością — w teorii wspaniała.

W praktyce to miliardy lat samotności.

Demonów było mało i z zasady nie przepadały za sobą. Bardzo rzadko zdarzało się, że nawiązywały bliskie kontakty. Nie było przyjaźni, były… wątpliwe znajomości.

Nie wiązały się ze sobą, raczej unikały wiązania się też z innymi istotami. Nie było sensu, bo to tylko kwestia czasu, aż druga osoba zamieni się w proch. Czas nie panował nad demonami, ale nad każdą inną rasą już tak. Nieważne, czy to były długowieczne elfy, czy smoki, każde stworzenie się starzało — prędzej lub później.

Dlatego demony przez całe swoje istnienie nie zostawały obdarowywane łaczącymi znakami. Żaden demon od początku wszechświatów nie miał bratniej duszy.

Oprócz jednego.

Bill Cipher miał swój znak.

Miał znak na ramieniu — czarny jak smoła, jakby był wypalony w drewnie. Pozbawiony blasku, oszpecający. Ale Bill go kochał, cieszył się z niego i chciał znaleźć swoją bratnią duszę, bo gdzieś tam czekał na niego ktoś, kto był mu przeznaczony i kto mógłby odpędzić jego samotność. Choćby na te kilka setek lat.

Więc szukał.

Szukał, przeskakując między wymiarami, odwiedzając niezliczone światy. Szukał, pytał, zaglądał w umysły. Biegał jak oszalały.

Nic nie znalazł.

Miliony lat mijały, a on nadal rozpaczliwie się rozglądał. Jego z początku ogromny zapał z każdym tysiącleciem opadał. Tracił nadzieję, a znak zaczął go drażnić, swędzieć, drapać. Palić. Miał ochotę zedrzeć go z siebie. Przeklinał go... i już zaczął się poddawać.

Zaczął się poddawać, ale ostatecznie nie poddał się, bo pewnego dnia znak zaświecił! — czerń zniknęła, zastąpiona mieniącą się bielą i dopiero wtedy Bill zobaczył, co tak naprawdę przedstawia. Część gwiazdozbioru.

Wielki Wóz.

To musiała być wskazówka. Cipher żył już bardzo długo, bardzo dużo wiedział, więc wiedział też co to oznacza — do którego wymiaru musi się udać.

Nie tracił czasu.

Dotarcie do odpowiedniego miejsca zajęło mu kilkanaście lat. W końcu trafił do galaktyki zwanej Drogą Mleczną. Kolejne lata na znalezienie odpowiedniej planety, a na planecie — _jego_.

To w końcu był on — brązowowłosy dwudziestoparolatek z Wielkim Wozem zdobiącym czoło. Nazywał się Mason "Dipper" Pines i należał do najkrócej żyjącej rasy. Rasy ludzkiej.

Wszystkie te poszukiwania, cały ten czas, życie w nadziei, aby dowiedzieć się, że jego bratnia dusza była _człowiekiem_ ze wszystkich istot.

Bill pomyślał, że chyba ktoś sobie z niego żartował.

Ale szybko się otrząsnął — miał tylko kilkadziesiąt lat. Musiał korzystać ze szczęścia. Z tego nikłego ułamka, który był mu dany. Więc zamaskował wszystkie widoczne oznaki demonizmu, aby się uczłowieczyć. I poszedł — cholera, _w końcu_! — spotkać swoją bratnią duszę.

A Dipper był wspaniały. Inteligentny, błyskotliwy, zabawny. Uwielbiał tajemnice, miał też dużą wyobraźnię. I, co zaskoczyło Billa, wiedział o istnieniu innych ras oraz wymiarów. Prowadził na ten temat swoje własne badania, a także dzienniki. Normalnie ludzie byli zbyt wielkimi ignorantami, aby zobaczyć, co jest wokół nich — ale nie Pines. Bo Dipper był _wspaniały_.

Po miesiącu spędzonym na rozmowach Bill wyznał, że jest demonem. Opowiedział o znakach duszy i pokazał mężczyźnie swoje ramię. Pines był wstrząśnięty, ale zaskakująco łatwo to zaakceptował.

I żyli razem — raz było dobrze, raz źle, ale zazwyczaj cudownie. Cipher nałożył na siebie iluzję wieku, aby pozornie starzeć się razem z Dipperem. Lecz tylko Dipper starzał się naprawdę.

I tylko Dipper umarł z tej starości.

Bill patrzył na przysypywaną ziemią trumnę, będąc już w swojej zwyczajnej postaci. Policzki miał mokre od łez, a znak na jego ramieniu znowu był czarny.

Znowu był sam, a samotność stała się jeszcze bardziej nie do zniesienia. Ale nie żałował ani chwili spędzonej ze swoją bratnią duszą.

Ruszył przed siebie, tym razem jednak nie mając celu. Błąkał się.

I tak mijały tysiące.

Miliony.

Miliardy lat.

Lata samotności, lata cierpienia.

Aż jego znak znowu mienił się bielą.


End file.
